Permission
by Isabel0329
Summary: Sequel to Dualism. Rules are defined, patience is tested, and Bella finds relief. Rated M for language and extreme lemons. AU, All-Human. Extremely OOC. Be warned!


**A/N: _(blushes)_ I didn't think Dualism would get such a great response … but I'm extremely happy it did. After much encouragement, threats, bribes and general haranguing, I've decided to continue it. **

**This is dedicated to my lovelies over at the Twilighted boards, especially my soulmate in all things DTE/Dom Edward-related manyafandom and my bondage buddy cdunbar. **

Note: Goddess divine Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just borrow the characters. If I owned them, I'd never let Edward come out and play. Edward Cullen does, however, own me. And now I'm doing very dirty, naughty things with him that are illegal in several foreign countries.

**Permission**

When Edward came home that day, we stood and talked about what had gone on.

Yes, we talked.

We'd just had the best sex of our entire lives and we were talking.

Instead of repeating last night.

"Bella, we really do need to talk about this," Edward sighed after the fourth time I tried to pull him towards my lips, the previous three times being entirely not successful enough.

I let his shirt collar go, irritation quickly consuming me.

"Fine. Just talk so we can do it already!" I yelled.

Edward stood there, back against the kitchen counter, and ran his hand through his messy hair. It stood at all angles, reminding me of his hair whenever we got done …

"Bella?" he prodded.

I snapped my eyes back to his to find him smirking at me.

Stupid sexy Edward.

"Sorry. It's the hair thing again," I blushed.

He chuckled at me, his amusement obvious.

"Well, I was thinking we could have some ground rules for this whole thing," he finally said.

"Like?" I asked.

"Um, I don't think we should do that every night." He turned his head away and I saw a distinct blush creeping across his cheek.

"And why would that be? Cause from where I was sitting, it was pretty damn amazing."

"Well, if you'd just look down at your wrists you'd see the reason why we can't do that every night," he snapped.

Sure enough, my wrists were wrapped in thick bands of black and blue bruises. I hesitantly pushed one finger to my right wrist and immediately winced at the sharp pain.

"That's why," Edward sighed.

"Oh," I mumbled. "I guess you're right."

We stood there for a moment, neither of us sure what to say. Edward crossed his arms over his chest and I pushed my foot around on the wood floor.

"But that doesn't mean we have to stop it all together," he finally whispered.

My head shot up and sure enough Edward had that sexy smile plastered across his face.

"You mean it?" I gasped.

"Of course I mean it," he said.

Edward moved suddenly, closing the space between us. He pressed my back up against the kitchen island and leaned into me to place both hands on either side of me. I was locked there, frozen in between his solid arms, with his face only mere centimeters from mine.

He breathed out on me, and the feel of it so hot against my face caused my eyes to slide shut.

Edward roughly grabbed my chin and I gasped from the delicious strength he used. The same intensity he'd used last night came roaring back into my mind, and fresh arousal began to flow through my blood already.

He drew his lips along my jaw and placed a hot kiss in the space right below my ear. I felt his tongue snake out between his lips and Edward lapped at my skin there.

It seemed like he couldn't stop tasting me, stop sucking on me. His tongue made a path down my jaw, his lips nibbling ever so often. I thought he would pull back and kiss me again when he got to my chin, but he moved my head up and continued on his path towards my other ear.

Every muscle in my legs grew weak and I felt like I was about to collapse onto the floor. Edward had always been amazing with his tongue, but this … this was completely new. There was an air of desperation to it, like last night had broken the dam to whatever was pooled behind it. I wanted to dive in, to experience every single thing I'd been missing out on.

I wanted him to fuck me again.

Damn the bruises. They barely hurt anyway. I could deal with the pain.

Hell, I'd probably ask him to cause more of it if he could just bring me to those same heights again. Last night had been the Everest of heights. And I would gladly deal with the oxygen deprivation and brave the wintry storms to see that damn view again.

I was brought out of my jumbled thoughts by Edward firmly gripping my waist.

"Oh, no you don't. Did I say you could collapse on me? Did I give you permission?" he growled.

If I wasn't melting before, that certainly did it.

Here he was being commanding again. That same tone he'd never used before with me. Before last night, that is.

And what a hell of a night it had been.

Suddenly Edward's hand found the apex of my legs and he palmed me hard, almost as if he was holding me up from the juncture. I groaned loudly from the feeling of his searing hot hand through the thin fabric of my pants. He fingers pushed into me, kneading me through the fabric.

Edward's lips were still kissing across my neck and his tongue was still hell bent on joining the party. The feeling of him sucking on my skin and his rough hands through my pants instantly caused the wetness to flow between my legs.

"So wet," he murmured against my skin. "So fucking wet."

His lips wrapped around my earlobe and pulled.

A deep, throaty moan rolled off my lips and I could barely contain myself. The pressure, the feelings, the wetness. God, everything. I was so close, so very close just from this. Just from him touching me like this, even through my clothing.

But then as if I lost track of time, he was gone. Edward stopped and was back on the other side of the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest and that same damn sly smirk mocking me.

I, on the other hand, was left in a panting, mumbling, incoherent mass of something that resembled Bella.

How could he have just stopped? Just left me there?

"We weren't done talking," Edward calmly said, not even a hint of unease in his voice.

"What the … how in the … fuck," I panted, still barely able to string a thought together.

"Mind over matter," he replied.

I groaned. How could he just walk away?

"There will be rules to this," he started.

I nodded, my mouth hanging open in mute amazement.

"Number one: You have no say. Number two: I control this. Number three: When I want us to go to this place again, I will tell you. Number four: Don't you dare beg. And finally?" Edward barked.

"Y-yes?" I said weakly.

Edward advanced on me again, this time grabbed my tender wrist and holding it out. I yelped at his swift movement and only partly because of the pain.

"This bracelet? Is mine. The next time you will see it is when I want to fuck you again," Edward growled.

His free hand grabbed at the leather cuff and ripped the snap apart.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, no, my little pet. Did you hear nothing? This is mine." Edward's voice was sweet, almost too sweet. He was mocking me.

He dropped my arm and it fell limply to my side.

Edward smiled sweetly at me and turned on his heel, walking out of the kitchen.

I stood there, frozen to the kitchen island. My thoughts where swirling, my head was pounding, my blood was racing, and my body was aching.

What the hell just happened?

Edward's soft tinkling voice floated down the hallway towards me.

"Oh, Bella, dear? It's awfully late and I bet you're very tired. Why don't you come to bed?"

Bed? Sheets? Pillows? Edward?

Yes!

I raced towards our bedroom and found Edward in flannel sleep pants, just crawling under the sheet.

My heart sank.

Sleep. All we were going to do was sleep.

We'd just had the most mind-blowing sex ever soon followed by the singularly sexiest non-sex moment of my life and now we're actually … sleeping?

I groaned inwardly.

"Bella, please stop standing there like I kicked your puppy and come to bed like a good girl," Edward said firmly.

What had gone so wrong?

XXXXX

Three weeks.

21 days.

504 hours.

30,240 minutes.

Three fucking weeks.

We hadn't had sex for three weeks.

And yet, Edward wouldn't leave me alone, not even for a moment. He followed me everywhere. We ate together. We brushed our teeth together. We went to the store together. We even showered together.

But as much as I wanted him to touch me, to grab me, to handle me roughly, to freaking slap me again, he didn't.

Edward smiled, he sighed, he laughed. Never once did he raise his voice. Never once did he use force.

None.

Not at all.

I was getting desperate.

I'd been shown the forbidden fruit, tasted from the tree of knowledge. And all I wanted was more. I wanted so much more I would choke on it. I wanted it to fill me. I wanted him to fill me.

I wanted him to fuck me.

No holds bar, thrown down, tied up, slapped, chained, whipped. Whatever.

God, I'd even take soft, delicate lovemaking. Anything.

I needed release.

Edward held the power. He controlled me. He held the key to my release.

I fucking belonged to him.

When would my punishment end? When would release come?

One problem though, he'd said I couldn't beg, though every cell in me was screaming to for release. The longer the wait went on, the longer the pressure built. The ache between my legs increased, almost to the point of pain. My mind was hyper-sexual, finding innuendo everywhere. Bananas. Breadsticks. Soccer balls.

I was a mess. A blubbering, sexually frustrated, deprived, incoherent mess.

Edward was trying to drive me crazy. He was bringing me to the brink of insanity by not touching me. Teasing me into oblivion with just the long withheld promise of his touch.

My skin prickled when I was close to him. My wetness flowed. My breathing picked up. My hair stood on end. All the crazy physical signs of my need for him.

My need for his touch. For the release from this never ending torment.

And finally, when I thought I would go crazy from want and desire, the thing I had so desperately been looking for made its reappearance in my life.

XXXXX

I walked into the kitchen and saw it sitting there, just resting on the corner of the island on top of a sheet of paper.

The leather cuff.

My salvation. My savior.

My relief.

I lunged at it and quickly snapped it back around my now bruise-free wrists. The last of the yellowed reminders of our first foray into the darker side had just faded the previous day.

My eyes scanned the sheet of paper and my stomach did flip flops.

_You have 15 minutes to get dressed in the clothing I've laid out for you on the bed. No other articles of clothing other than what is there are allowed. _

_You break this rule and there will be consequences. _

"Consequences?" I squeaked aloud.

The sheet of paper dropped instantly and I rushed into our bedroom. There neatly laid out on our comforter was a deep midnight blue dress. It was a rich satin material and when I fingered the material my suspicions that it was silk were confirmed.

The bra Edward had selected as part of my outfit could barely be construed as a bra. There were just wires and straps, with barely enough fabric to cover my breasts. I held it up and looked at it from all angles.

And then I realized something, it wasn't designed to cover my breasts at all, merely to hold them up.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and searched around for the panties Edward had chosen, only to find there weren't any.

No underwear.

Edward wanted me to go commando, if it were.

What the hell, I thought. I would walk to the end of the earth to relieve this ache. I would climb the highest mountains only to descend into the deepest valleys just to get some relief.

And if that included baring my bits to the world just a little? So be it.

I managed to twist and contort my body into the contraption that normally would be a bra, but was instead a band of elastic around my torso with two curved wires under my breasts. The lace barely went up halfway, not even covering my nipples. I would definitely be flying at the female equivalent of full-staff tonight.

The dress was beautiful, once I got over the fact that my headlamps were almost painful against the soft fabric. They were just like every other part of my body, already throbbing expectation of tonight's events.

The dress was off the shoulder, skimming across my collarbone and settling on the sides of my arms. It was tight through the torso, so tight I could only take shallow breaths in it. It flared out slightly at the waist and ended mid thigh. If I leaned over further than to a few inches all of my goods would be on full display.

I glanced at the clock and found I only had five minutes left of my 15 minute time limit. I rushed into bathroom and quickly fixed my hair into some fashion that was remotely presentable. I couldn't be bothered with makeup at this point and quickly slapped on some lipgloss.

The shoes Edward had selected were still on the bed and I quickly strapped the thin straps of the black stiletto heels on. I had a vague recollection of Edward calling shoes like these "fuck me" shoes at some point and then dismissing them.

Oh, how the times have changed.

I sped down the hall and found Edward standing in the kitchen, dressed almost criminally in a pair of tight black slacks and slate grey button up shirt.

He looked positively sinful.

"Ready?" he smirked.

I nodded, too lost in his gorgeous appearance to use words.

"One last thing," he said smoothly and advanced towards me.

Edward pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal a long leather band, very similar to the collar we'd used last time.

My breathing picked up from just the memory.

"It's not the same one because well … I don't think I could control myself in public if I let you out of this house with that on. But this one will do," he said and leaned in towards my ear. "A reminder of things to come." His breath was hot against my skin, sending shock waves of delight through my body.

We were outside in the car before I knew what was happening and speeding towards some unknown destination.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"First rule of tonight. You are not allowed to speak unless I give you permission," Edward stated, the commanding edge back in his voice.

Already my breathing began to pick up and the long standing ache between my legs increased in intensity.

We drove in silence and I fidgeted with my hands, unsure of what to do with them. Ever so often I would look up and find Edward staring at me, but as soon as I caught him he would quickly turn back to the road.

The fourth time I caught him, a wide smile spread across my face. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get this shell to crack. Maybe I could find a way to take the upper hand in this situation, even though the idea of being completely under his power thrilled me to no end. Maybe I could repay what he had so willingly given.

Finally Edward pulled up to a little Italian restaurant and parked the car. We walked into the restaurant with his hand firmly on the small of my back, guiding me almost. Telling me what to do without words.

This small touch, this shred of contact, was exhilarating. It was so simple, yet was more than he had given me in the last three weeks.

The host seated us in a booth in the back of the restaurant, with only a few other occupied tables around us. The table was covered in a long, floor length white table cloth and an oil lamp lit the area in a romantic soft light.

I moved to sit on one side, but Edward pulled me in the same side as him and placed me right next to his warm body.

He leaned into my ear and his tongue traced the rim. My body immediately shuddered and a soft moan escaped my lips.

"Ahhhhh, my little pet. Not too loud now. We're in public after all," Edward whispered quietly.

Edward's hand began stroking the smooth skin of my lower thigh close to my knee. I could feel the rough texture of his calluses and the hard edge of his nails.

I couldn't help the whimper that rippled through me. God, I just needed more. Anything more.

"Soon enough, love. Soon enough," he said calmly and continued to look over the menu. I was too distracted by his touch to do anything but try and not hyperventilate. My vision was glazing over and all I could feel, all I could sense, was his hand on my skin.

Thankfully the waiter arrived and set down a basket of breadsticks. Long, skinny breadsticks.

Oh, god.

My eyes zeroed in on them and it took all my willpower not to think about what other things I could be wrapping my lips around.

"I took the liberty of ordering for us," Edward said, breaking me of my dirty thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, still dazed.

Edward's hand suddenly gripped my knee and I yelped at the sudden change in pressure.

"Ehhh, ehhh. Since you've just disobeyed my talking rule, I think I'm going to have to punish you a little," he replied and his voice dropped to that husky, deep, sensual one.

My arousal surged and I couldn't help but notice the moisture between my legs. My thighs were growing slick with it already.

Edward pulled me into his lap and immediately his hands palmed my thighs. My head fell back onto his shoulder and I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"Just … like … that," he growled. Between every word he moved his body beneath mine and I could feel his growing arousal through my dress. The two thin layers of fabric weren't enough to stop the glorious hardening.

I moaned, and Edward's hand stopped their caresses.

"Bella," he warned.

I shook my head, not willing to give in to him. I had to be good. I had to stay as quiet as I could manage.

We stayed in that position for awhile, with my head on his shoulder and his hands dancing up my legs centimeter by centimeter. I had to bite my lip to hold in the noises I wanted to make. He was moving so slow, so methodically.

He was torturing me. The weeks of forced abstinence were now causing me to be hyper sensitive to his touch. I could feel every glorious inch of his body pressed into mine below me.

Edward's lips trailed along my exposed shoulder and my skin broke out in goosebumps from the sensation. Every few inches he would stop and suck on the skin, and whimpers ripped through my body. My wetness was steadily increasing and it was downright embarrassing. If I would have been underwear they would have been long soaked through.

My eyes rolled back into my head and I lost myself to the sensations coursing through me, Edward's lips on my shoulder, his body under mine and his hands caressing the delicate skin of my thighs.

I heard someone clear their throat and my head snapped up, my eyes flying open.

The waiter was standing at the edge of our table, holding a plate of food. His face carried an extremely embarrassed expression and he was averting his eyes from us.

"Thank you," Edward said. The waiter placed the plate of food down on the table in front of us and quickly retreated before we could put on another show for him.

I felt the heat of a strong blush fly across my face and I'm sure I was the shade of the marinara sauce on the ravioli.

"Bella, I want you to eat. You have to have some energy for …" Edward trailed off, his lips dangerously close to my ear again.

I mutely nodded my head and took the fork. I speared one of the ravioli and popped it in my mouth. The texture and taste were exquisite.

"Mmmmm," I groaned.

I was halfway through the plate of ravioli before something changed. One ravioli was halfway to my mouth when Edward's hands shifted, pulling my legs apart.

The fork froze, hanging in mid air, and my mouth was wide open.

"Keep going," Edward commanded.

My hand shook as I moved the fork. The pasta had just touched my lips when I felt Edward's hand move quickly up my legs, dangerously close to where I'd wanted him for so long.

A low groan rumbled through me and it was only partly because of the good tasting food.

"Taste good?" Edward casually asked.

My head fell in a limp nod and Edward again moved his hands, one finger tracing over the throbbing apex of my legs.

For the second time that night my head fell back on his shoulder and a much louder groan fell from my lips.

"Jesus, Bella. You're positively dripping for me already," he growled. "All I want to do is thrust into you right here, people be damned. I want to show them that you belong to me. I want then to know who fucking owns you."

"Guuuuuuuh," I slurred.

Edward's thumb pressed against my clit and if he hadn't been holding me down so firmly with his unoccupied hand I would have shot through the roof.

"Do you like that?" he said gruffly. "Do you like it when I rub you? Do you like when I rub your sweet, hot juices around your clit?"

He pressed into me again and the tension that had been building up for so long threatened to burst. My coil had been tightening for three agonizing weeks and just the feel of his thumb on me sent me surging so fast I about came right there.

"Just like that, my pet. I want you to come for me. Right here in the restaurant," Edward whispered in my ear.

He thrust one of his fingers into me and I gasped so loud a few heads turned in my direction.

But I didn't care. I couldn't be bothered with people staring at me.

I just wanted Edward to do what he was doing.

Anything.

Just keep …

Edward slowly pumped his fingers in and out of me, drawing me out. My fists bunched in the table cloth and twisted the fabric between my fingers.

My mouth fell open and all I could focus on was what Edward was doing between my legs.

In … out … in … out.

"I'm going to need you to be a little quieter. You're getting quite a few curious looks, my pet," Edward said against my skin. The vibration of his voice ran through me causing a strong, almost violent shudder to explode down my body.

"Can you do that? If you promise me to be quiet, I'll keep going. But if you can't be quiet …" he said and instantly he stopped his hand's movements.

My breathing was embarrassingly uneven, haggard and almost loud.

"Say it," he growled.

He roughly thrust his fingers in me, pushing hard against my clit with his thumb.

"Say it!"

"I promise," I managed to whimper.

"Good girl," Edward cooed.

His hand resumed its glorious work and the coil in my stomach drew tighter. I was so close, so very close.

I felt a groan trying to leave me and I had to bite down on my lip hard to keep it in.

Beads of sweat trailed down the back of my neck and Edward's tongue snaked out and swiped at them.

"Just like this, I want you to cum," he growled.

His thumb pushed into my clit one last time and the long standing damn finally burst. My eyes rolled firmly back into my head and my mouth fell open. I started to groan loudly before Edward's free hand clamped over my mouth, stifling the noise.

My entire body contracted around Edward's hand and he kept it moving, massaging me further. My arousal flowed and I'm sure I soaked right through the front of his pants.

"Fuck, Bella. I love to watch you cum for me. The way you clench, you pant, and bit down, dear god. We need to get out of here now. I need to be in you. I need to be fucking in you right now," Edward groaned into my ear.

He smoved me aside and I practically collapsed into the padded bench. My body was still weak from my climax and I was still pulling myself together.

Edward threw several large bills on the table, probably much more than the bill would be. He pulled me out of the booth and ran towards the exit.

We raced home in the car, while the whole time Edward's hand was firmly planted between my legs. He kept rubbing me, bringing me close, and then withdrawing. Exquisite torture. So close, yet so far.

When we were finally back at the house, Edward tore at his clothes. He ripped the dress shirt off in one tug, buttons popping off and tinkling onto the hardwood floor of the hallway.

He kicked the bedroom door closed behind us with so much force, the door rattled in the frame.

"On the bed!" he commanded.

I climbed on our bed and fell onto my back.

"Ahhh, did I say that way?" Edward scolded and wagged his finger at me.

My eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"On your knees," he said firmly.

I pulled myself onto my knees at the edge of the bed and Edward started walking towards me. My eyes grew wide as I watched him slowly unzip his pants.

For all the years I'd know him, for all the years we'd been together, all the countless times we'd had sex … each and every single time I looked at him, I was amazed at how big he was. It still amazed me that he was able to fit in me, to bring me so much amazing pleasure. To me, it was just proof that we were made for each other. That we were destined to be together.

Edward's pants fell in a whoosh on the floor and I just stared at him, fully hard for me.

"I've given you a little fun for the night already. Now, Bella, it's only fair that you return the favor," he said.

I licked my lips, leaned over and attacked him. I took all of him in my mouth, fighting on the gag reflex that always threatened to take over me. I just had to remember to breathe through my nose.

My nose pressed into his pubic bone and my tongue swirled around him, already rock hard for me.

Edward's hand fisted in my hair and helped guide me up and down, gently at first and steadily harder.

"Fuck, Bella!" he groaned.

I drew back and slowly licked him, base to tip. I took the head of him in my mouth and bit down lightly, just enough to elicit a loud moan from him.

I leaned into him further and my ass stuck out behind me. Edward brought his free hand up and ripped the hem of my dress up so my ass was fully exposed. He roughly grabbed my cheek and began kneading me, applying more and more pressure.

I couldn't help the moan that left me, vibrating around Edward's cock so hard that he moaned himself.

"Yes, that's it!" he screamed.

He slapped my ass hard and I yelped and bit down hard.

"FUCK!" Edward screamed and threw his head back, gasping loudly.

He exploded into my mouth and I sucked him, drawing out every last bit of his delicious cum down my throat. It was warm and sticky, tangy and sweet. He reminded me of cinnamon buns, but infinitely better. I could drink it all day and not get enough. I would never get enough of him like this.

"Enough!" he yelled and my eyes flew open to find Edward's eyes blazing into mine.

He pushed me back against the bed and he quickly rolled me over, shoving the zipper of my dress down to the base of my back.

I felt the cool air on my skin just barely a second before Edward ripped the dress down my body, leaving me bare except for the embarrassingly tiny bra that was mostly a band of elastic.

Edward rolled me again and he quickly covered my body with his own, pressing his hard cock into my thigh. It was so close, so hot against me that I moaned.

"Yes, that's right. Moan for me," he groaned.

His hands grabbed my breasts and he pushed down the little scrap of lace that covered only the underside. He pulled at my nipples, twisting them and rolling them between his fingers.

I yelled in excitement and I felt the wetness surge again between my legs, spilling onto my already sticky thighs.

"You like that? You like your tits to be twisted like this?" he growled.

My mouth fell open in a twisted scream and Edward took it as my answer. His hips pressed into mine and I bucked underneath him, trying to find some desperate measure of friction to relieve the relentless burning throb. Fire lapped at my skin and every inch of me felt like it was blazing.

My hands took on a life of their own and frantically grasped at anything I could reach. Edward's hair. His back. His ass, attempting to pull into me. Anything.

"Not yet," he said gruffly. "Only when I say so."

Edward rolled so quickly that I barely realized he was under me until I sat astride his body, his hard cock pressing into my stomach.

My thoughts were blurred, my body on fire, my skin sizzling. My lungs were gasping for air and my heart was jumping through my chest.

"I want you ride me. I want to rock you on my cock so hard. I want to see your tits bounce in my face and I want to feel you cum hard around my cock!" Edward growled at me.

He lifted me up as if I weighed nothing and slammed into me, filling me so fully and completely. He sunk so deep in me that I felt him at the base of me, throbbing and pulsing already.

I screamed and my head fell back, my hair falling in cascades down my sweaty back.

Edward pushed and pulled at me, bouncing me on him. I was barely able to move myself I was so lost in the sensation of him all around me.

My breasts bounced up and down with his guided motions and I only imagined Edward's eyes were trained on them. I was too weak already to attempt to lift my head up.

I was too lost.

I was so close.

Fuck, I was close.

Edward groaned so deep I could tell he was close too.

He'd denied me so long, so completely that he was probably just as frustrated as I was. For all the time I had been so consumed with my aching desire for his body, I had forgotten all about his need for mine. We'd never gone that long without giving into the deep pull that we had towards each other.

The electric sensations we made when we connected like this.

The overwhelming urge to crawl inside each other's bodies, inside each other's souls. To consume every inch of the other.

Only then could we be complete. Without each other we were merely shells, looking to be filled.

I leaned back and my hands found purchase on his knees, and I clutched at them for dear life. They were the only steadying hold I had. My fingers dug into his skin and I'm sure my nails were leaving marks in their wake.

I let loose a deep, guttural moan and instantly I felt Edward's hand connecting with my clit, rubbing and massaging. Flicking and teasing.

With one more touch, one last swipe, Edward pulsed within me hard and I felt myself clench around him.

"FUCK!" he snarled and his grip around my waist tightened almost to the point of pain.

But the most delicious kind of pain.

My world exploded around me, stars shooting behind my closed eyelids and my pulse skyrocketing. Every muscle contracted, every cell fired and my toes curled into the blankets below us.

I collapsed into Edward's heaving, sweaty, still twitching chest and my arms instinctually wrapped around his torso.

My eyelids were disturbingly heavy and flickered closed.

I lay there, face pressed into Edward's chest until I felt his hand under my chin forcing it upwards.

My eyes flew open and instantly they connected with his.

"Did I say you had permission to sleep yet?" Edward growled.

His hands palmed my ass and he slid me up his slick body until his lips were pressing into my ear.

"I love you, but I'm not done with you yet," he breathed and his fingers dug into my ass.

* * *

**( _wipes brow_)**

**Wow. **

**Is it hot in here or is it just me? **

**Note: I will be working on Campus Liaisons later tonight … I promise. **


End file.
